Walking On Broken Glass
Dr Myers wants your help to test a radical new anti-zombie agent. The experiment might provide much-needed hope for Abel - as long as it works. Cast *Sam Yao *Major de Santa *Maxine Myers *Bonnie *Evan Deaubl *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh Plot 'Highly Disciplined Force' The Major is in the booth with Sam, who is uncharacteristically formal. 'Dogs Love A Run-Around' Your mission is to drop caltrops dipped in speed-reducing formula, then trick the fast zoms into treading on them. 'Infection City' The formula is working, but Bonnie, Runner 7's dog, makes a break for it. 'They're... Fast' Runners 3 and 4 get Bonnie's attention with a dog whistle. Unfortunately it's not the only attention they attract. 'Heading Right For You' Runner 3 plans a decoy with you to I save Runner 4, but the horde is overwhelming 'Come By' Major de Santa takes over the mic and orchestrates a zombie round-up 'Science, Tactics, Discipline.' Sam and Maxine are in awe of Major's authority and discipline. The Major congratulates your efforts Transcript SAM YAO: Open the gate! opening, gunshots Runners, set off. We want you a safe distance from Abel before this mission begins. So, uh… good. Good day, Runner Five. Thank you for coming from New Canton to attend this experiment session so promptly. As you’ll see, accompanying you are Runners, uh… Runners Three and Four. JODY MARSH: Uh, hi? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Great to see you! SAM YAO: Also in the communications booth with us for this official test today are the doctor - MAXINE MYERS: I really don’t think you have to be like this. SAM YAO: Just announcing the mission, as per protocol, Doctor Myers, as I always do! MAXINE MYERS: You sound like Janine. SAM YAO: As I was saying, the doctor, and the Major has also joined us, to witness our well-oiled machine of command! MAJOR DE SANTA: Don’t mind me! Just carry on as if I weren’t here. Just observing, you know? SAM YAO: laughs Not at all! We’re just, yeah, see, this is exactly as normal. We’re a highly disciplined force, here. Carry on running! We need you a good distance from Abel before we begin today’s mission. SAM YAO: Very good work, runners! Now, the mission on my log today is… rustling MAXINE MYERS: It’s here. SAM YAO: Ah, yeah. Thank you, Doctor Myers. The mission today is to lay dosed caltrops for zombies, to test our VS-72 hybrid… Um, I’m not sure I fully comprehend that mission statement, Doctor Myers. Would you care to, uh, elucidate? MAXINE MYERS: Guys, you’ve each got a bagful of spiked half tennis balls that I’ve dipped in a formula we think will slow down the fast zoms. SAM YAO: Oh yeah! I heard you had Runner Two sawing tennis balls in half and driving nails up through them. I thought it was occupational therapy! MAXINE MYERS: They’ll always fall cut side down with the nails pointing up. We’re hoping that it will be a good delivery mechanism for the formula. But to get the zombies to walk over them, we’re going to need you to run with a couple of fast zoms chasing you. You’ll need to be fast and in control, okay? SIMON LAUCHLAN: So, uh, we’re going on a run, chucking tennis balls behind us as we go? laughs Sounds brilliant, Doc. I’m gonna bring Runner Seven’s dog, Bonnie, out for a run, too. She needs the exercise. SAM YAO: I’m not sure I’ve got a form here for that. I, uh… doesn’t this sound a bit dangerous, all around? Sending runners out in front of fast zoms, with a dog? MAJOR DE SANTA: Splendid idea. Dogs love a run-around. Zombie virus has no effect on them. Excellent. Runners, get ready! Release the zombies! groans, dog barks SAM YAO: Wow, that’s amazing! Look, that one zom chasing Five has trodden on a spiked tennis ball and it’s slowing down! And look, there goes another one, slowed right down! That’s amazing! It’s really working! What did you put on those nails, Maxi- I mean, uh, Doctor Myers? MAXINE MYERS: The information the Major brought us from the army base up north was really invaluable. MAJOR DE SANTA: Hoped it would be. Marvelous result. MAXINE MYERS: They’ve been working on modifying the virus effects. Putting their research together with our work on the vaccine, we came up with this new formula which changes the way the zombie virus works. We still don’t know exactly how. MAJOR DE SANTA: So this vaccine would be safe to inject into humans? MAXINE MYERS: It’s not a vaccine. This formula only effects fast zombies, as far as we know. And the caltrops aren’t a great delivery system. We wouldn’t want to send runners back over this area in case they trod on a nail a zombie had trodden on. SAM YAO: Infection city. I mean, uh, catastrophic infection risk. MAXINE MYERS: laughs Yeah, exactly. But still, this test looks quite - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bonnie, come back here! Come back! MAJOR DE SANTA: Dog’s got away! High spirits. After her, Five! Wouldn’t want her to tread on a nail. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bonnie! Come here girl, come here! JODY MARSH: Didn’t Runner Seven give you that dog whistle? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh yeah, dog whistle, yeah, hang on. Wait, I think I’ve got it here. whistles Come on, Bonnie! whistles Yeah, she’s heard it, she’s coming! SAM YAO: Guys? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, Bonnie! Oh, good girl, good girl! SAM YAO: Guys! Fast zombies have stopped being… slow. They’re… fast. And they’re heading for you. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, I, uh… Runner Four. They’re close on you. Speed up, now. They’re gaining on you. JODY MARSH: I’m going as fast as I can! No snipers within range? MAXINE MYERS: If we can avoid it, we don’t want to kill these specimens. SAM YAO: There’s a reason we never let runners get this close to zombies! They’re moving too fast to be sure of a kill now, anyway. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Um, your specimens are gaining on Jody! Five, you head that way, I’ll go this. Make as much noise as you can. Let’s see if we can get them to chase us. SAM YAO: Guys, I don’t know how, but you’ve gained another pack of zoms, coming in from the west. Heading for you, Five, heading right for you. Don’t look back. Run! SAM YAO: Oh God, look, those zoms are gaining on Five. And they’re out of sniper range. I don’t know what we can… I don’t know what to do. MAJOR DE SANTA: Don’t panic. Give me the mic just a moment there, Yao. Runners Three, Four, and Five, listen carefully, and do exactly as I say. Runner Four, sharp ninety degree turn to the left on my mark. Yes, toward that copse. Mark! Very good. Five, continue in that direction you’re heading. Keep an absolutely steady pace, don’t let up. SAM YAO: But that’ll take them further away from sniper range! And Four’s heading out, too. MAJOR DE SANTA: Runner Three, see the flag at the edge of the field by the large barbed-wire fence? Turn and run towards it as quickly as you can. And on my mark, blow that whistle with all your might. Do you understand? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Got it! MAJOR DE SANTA: Zombies travel in straight lines, we know that from Runner Ten’s work. So it has to be at the precise moment that - four, three, two, one. Runner Three, stand absolutely still. Mark! whistle SAM YAO: Oh my god. MAXINE MYERS: They’re… SAM YAO: They are! They’re following the whistle! Both sets of zoms, heading towards that gate in the fence! MAJOR DE SANTA: Runner Three, do blow the whistle again. And Runner Five, head towards the gate so you can close it behind them. Just like sheepdog trials. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come-bye! SAM YAO: That was bloody amazing, Major! I mean, uh, what an excellent strategy. MAXINE MYERS: You know, I always thought Janine just had a stick up her butt when she was talking about the importance of discipline, but I get it! No, I really get it! SAM YAO: If only we’d have had you here when New Canton attacked, eh. MAJOR DE SANTA: Back now, and two fast zombies for you to test, Doctor. Good work today, runners. Valuable test of the doctor’s serum, and valuable information about that dog whistle. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah! We suspected an audio trigger before now, but hadn’t really considered. MAJOR DE SANTA: Excellent. This is the way we’re going to win this war. Science, tactics, discipline. SAM YAO: You know, I almost start to believe that. Category:Mission Category:Season Two